1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an adhesive patch for delivering cosmetic chemicals to improve the youthful appearance of skin.
2. The Related Art
New treatments are regularly being reported for the eradication of fine lines and wrinkles on human skin. Alpha and beta hydroxy acids have been the leading actives to suppress the signs of aging. A key disclosure is U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,171 (Yu et al.) reporting on the performance of alpha hydroxy acids and a variety of related structures. Formulation of these actives remains difficult. Perhaps due to their acidity, products containing these actives tend to sting, cause redness and generally irritate the skin. Especially vulnerable are areas near the eyes. Facial typography and consumer washing habits tend to direct facially applied chemicals toward the eye.
Most common delivery vehicles for hydroxy acids are cream and lotion formulations. Their mobility inherently carries actives to non-target areas of the skin. Precise application is a problem.
Towelettes have been utilized to deliver salicylic and other hydroxy acids. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,694 (Girardot) reports a dual textured treatment pad impregnated with medicated, cleansing or cosmetic compositions. Examples of anti-acne agents disclosed as possible components include lactic and glycolic acids. Another related disclosure is U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,228 (Thaman et al.) describing medicated cleansing pads formulated with salicylic acid.
Disposable wipes are reported in WO 98/52538 (Wagner et al.). These wipes deliver a combination of a lathering surfactant and a conditioning emulsion on a substantially dry substrate. A quite large range of additional ingredients including anti-wrinkle and anti-acne actives are reported. Among these are salicylic and hydroxy acids.
In most instances, wipes are only slightly better than liquid formulations in precisely targeting affected areas of the skin without spillover. Better carrier systems are necessary.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a delivery system for hydroxy acids which targets their deposition in a more efficient, less irritating manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a delivery system for hydroxy acids which is at least as effective as liquid carriers in eliminating the signs of aging, especially treatment of age spots, fine lines and wrinkles.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed description.